The present invention relates to a golf club head and more particularly to a multilayer coating capable of improving the appearance of the golf club head.
In golf club heads, there are demands for beauty and high-quality impression in the appearance as well as demands for performance such as carry, directional controllability and like.
In recent years, on the other hand, there is a tendency for the wood-type golf clubs to increase the size or volume of the club head.
Sometimes, such a large volume head is felt to be heavy by the golf player although the actual golf club is not heavy, and this impression, different from the actual condition, tends to affect golf play which requires serious concentration.
A principal factor in the heavy impression of the golf club head is the appearance, namely, its coating, and it has been discovered that the heavy impression can be eliminated by improving the coating.